This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to automated data collection, computation and reporting of content space coverage metrics for software products.
A new metric is being adopted to help measure the completeness and effectiveness of software product testing, test automation, Functional Verification Testing (FVT) and System Verification Testing (SVT). This metric is called “content coverage” in short-hand form. A full name would be “content space coverage.” It is based on the idea and processes concerning (software product) content spaces. The term “content coverage” is meant to convey parallels and analogs with the “code coverage” metrics. These two coverage metrics express what percentage of an underlying measurement basis has been tested, or tested successfully, or failed, etc. The basis for code coverage is the code itself, at varying levels of detail (e.g., class, entry point, block, line of code). The basis for content coverage is the content space for the software product (or component), at varying levels of detail (noun group, noun, verb, interface, platform, requirement, etc.)